Twenty-Five Days of Elliot and Olivia
by Stabson
Summary: A series of one-shots dedicated to the most wonderful time of the year. E/O.
1. Cheering Him Up (One-Shot)

A/N: Well, I decided that finals, two active FanFiction Stories and a screenplay wasn't enough, so I'm now going to do this whole 25 Days of Christmas thing. This is my very first time doing something like this, so we'll see how it works out! First one-shot: Elliot is alone on Christmas, something that he is not used to. Olivia comes to cheer him up!

* * *

><p>The apartment was dim and bare. Elliot laid across the couch, sipping on a beer, watching some true crime television show rerun. <em>Like I don't deal with enough crime in my job already, I need to add more when I get home. <em>

He wasn't allowed within fifty feet of the precinct for the next three days, anyway. For the past week, he'd been in a particularly sour mood, and the day before, he'd beaten the living hell out of a child molester that had raped four different little girls. Cragen took his badge and gun and told Elliot that if the captain saw him before the holidays were over, the detective would be out of a job.

So there he sat, slowly getting drunk off of bottled beer.

_What day is it again? Oh, right. December 25__th__. _

That was another thing. He didn't even get to see his own children on Christmas. He asked Kathy to see them for even just an hour or two. Hell, he'd almost gotten on his knees and begged her, but the answer remained the same.

_"You got them for Thanksgiving. Christmas is mine; we're flying down to Florida to visit my parents. We'll be back on the 27__th__, and you can see them then."_

He couldn't even blame her. She was right; the kids were hers for Christmas. So there he sat, all alone, no job to escape to, no kids to give gifts to, and no family to speak of. The closest thing he had was the bottle of beer in his hand.

Well, the bottle was empty, now. He placed it next to the other three on the coffee table, and reached for another from the box sitting next to him on the floor. He was positive that the box would be empty by the time he and the rest of his family used to have their Christmas dinner.

Maybe he would even pass out and dream that it could all still happen. Hell, maybe he would sleep right through the next few days without them.

Elliot was halfway through the bottle and well on his way to being impaired when there was banging on the front door. _Who the hell is that?_

He seriously considered ignoring it, but the pounding continued, and it became clear that he didn't have a choice. Whoever it was wasn't going to leave until he opened the door.

"The hell- Liv?"

Olivia, dressed in a black coat and covered with melting snow, stood on his doorstep.

"You gonna let me in?" She asked after a moment of silent staring.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question. Where are your kids?" Olivia peaked around him, eyes scanning the mess of an apartment.

"With their mother." He muttered, walking back towards the couch. She entered, and closed the door behind her, watching as he collapsed back down onto the cushions and grabbed his beer.

Olivia sighed. "You didn't tell me you were going to be alone today."

Elliot gulped down the rest of his drink, and looked up at her. "I didn't… I wasn't going to be. I was going to be at the precinct, but…"

"Go get dressed. Grab your coat."

"What?"

"Go ahead. C'mon, we don't have all day."

He sighed, and stood, heading towards the bedroom. _Anything is better than sitting here alone._

He changed his clothes quickly, and grabbed his heavy black coat.

"You going to tell me where we're going now?" He asked as they walked into the elevator.

"Does it matter? Anything's better than sitting alone in that apartment, right?"

He remained silent. When they walked outside, a blast of cold air stung his face. He pulled the winter hat from the pocket of his jacket as they walked down the sidewalk.

"First you barge into my apartment, and then you drag me out into the cold." He said, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Oh, stop complaining, you big baby." She said, nudging him with her shoulder as they walked.

After a couple of blocks, they crossed the street. In front of them, snow covered the grounds of Central Park. The trees were lit up with Christmas lights, and the snow glistened in the early afternoon sun. Even in his sour mood, the decorations made him smile slightly.

"C'mon." Olivia took her hand out of her jacket pocket, and grabbed his, pulling him along the path. He glanced down at their intertwined hands. His day was already starting to get a little better.

They walked through the park, dodging children having snowball fights, waving at a Santa Claus with a group of children around him, and examining snowmen in the process of being built.

"Let's build one." Olivia said, tugging Elliot toward a piece of pristine, untouched snow.

"A snowman? What are we, twelve?" Elliot asked, laughing.

"C'mon, El, just make a snowman with me." Olivia said, pulling him further into the snow. "You got something better to do?"

"No, I guess not. Alright, I'll make a snowman with you."

Elliot started with the bottom, rolling snow until they had a decent base as Olivia began building the next ball of snow. Soon, they had three perfect circles forming the snowman's body.

"I'll get sticks for his arms." Elliot said. "You find something to make his face with."

When he got back, Olivia has used smooth, round rocks for eyes and a mouth. He stuck the sticks into the body, and took a step back. "Well, that's one handsome snowman."

He turned to Olivia, who was smiling. His heart warmed; maybe his first Christmas alone wasn't so bad after all. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and pulled her against him. "Good work, partner."

"Hey, El."

"Yeah?"

Before he knew what was happening, he was looking up at her, and his ass was incredibly cold.

_Did she just push me in the snow?_

Her laughter confirmed the thought. "Hey, what's so funny?" He grabbed her arm, and yanked her down with him.

"This!" Olivia picked up a chunk of snow, and shoved it directly in Elliot's face. He rolled away from her, formed a snowball, and chucked it at her. It hit her directly in the chest. "Hey! You'll pay for that, Stabler!"

Half an hour later, they were both soaked to the bone and their faces were red from the cold.

"C'mon, we better head back before we both catch pneumonia." Olivia said, heading towards the path.

"Yeah, that would probably be a good idea." Elliot followed her, rubbing his hands together and shivering as he went.

When they reached his apartment, he handed her some of his sweats to change into, and threw her clothes into his dryer. He changed himself, and put the rest of the beer in his fridge. When he was done, he stared at the picture on the wall in the living room. It was a shot of him and his four children, all smiling and looking like they were having the time of their lives.

Olivia's hand fell onto his shoulder. "Hey." She held a neatly wrapped box out in front of him. "Merry Christmas. This is for you."

"Liv." Elliot turned towards her. "You didn't have to get me anything. You being here is more than enough."

"I know, but I wanted to. You're the only one I _can_ buy gifts for."

He looked at the box, and took it from her. He walked over to his desk, and took out his own package. "I was going to give this to you, but I'm not allowed back at the station, so… here."

She took it from him. "Thank you, El."

"Thank _you_, Liv." Elliot said, taking a silver watch out of the box. "This is great. You didn't have to do this."

He took off the old watch on the leather band, and slipped the new one on.

The necklace inside the box Elliot handed her took Olivia's breath away. A pair of silver handcuffs linked the chain together.

"I saw it, and it reminded me of you." Elliot said. "I just want to thank you. For, you know, being here for me during this whole thing. And especially for today."

Olivia smiled, and placed the box on the coffee table. "I'll always be here for you, El. Come here."

She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug. The way she held him… he immediately felt warm, and loved, and he never wanted her to let go. He hugged her back, breathing her in, relishing the rare moment they broke their silent no-touch rule.

"Seems like you're all I have these days, Liv." He whispered. "I don't know what I would do without you."

"I'll always be here." She said.

He pulled away from her a bit, just enough so that they could look each other in the eyes, and placed his hand against her cheek hesitantly. "Are you sure about that?"

_ What the hell is he doing?_

_What the hell am I doing? _

He swallowed the lump in his throat, just noticing how dry his mouth felt.

She watched as his face came closer and closer to hers, seemingly in slow motion. By the time he stopped, his lips were so close that she could feel his breath tickle her face.

"I'm sure." Olivia went the rest of the way, pressing their lips together for the first time. They were tentative for a moment, neither of them quite making a move. Once both of them knew the other wasn't going to jump back and bolt, the real kiss began. His arm slid around her waist, and pulled her against him. She didn't even notice as her fist grips his t-shirt.

Neither of them ever wanted the kiss to end. But, of course, it does. He breaks it, leaned back a bit, and simply stared at her, trying to think of what he could possibly say.

"Liv-

She shook her head and silenced him with a finger to his lips. "It's okay. I know."

Her fingers were replaced with her lips. He didn't mind at all.

_This is probably the best Christmas I've ever had._

* * *

><p>AN: **Please let me know what you think!** If a lot of people read and review, I'll know that there is interest and I'll keep this this going!


	2. An Eve to Remember (Part 1)

It was freezing outside. Elliot, bundled up in his black jacket, scarf and hat, got out of his car and nearly ran to the door of the building. The elevator doors were not open when he walked by, so he opted for the stairs, taking them two at a time to the fourth floor.

The apartment looked empty when he entered. He closed the door softly behind him, took off his jacket, and toed off his shoes, setting them in their places by the door.

He couldn't help but smile at the Christmas tree in the corner. It was decorated with classic, white lights, gold garland and various multicolored ornaments. She hadn't wanted a real tree at all; it would be a pain to bring up to the apartment, to clean up, and to get out. He had insisted, though. He'd always bought a real tree, and that wasn't going to change as long as he could help it. Finally, she gave in, and he picked it up the next day.

"El?"

Her voice was like music to his ears. She walked out from the bedroom, already changed out of her work clothes into a pair of yoga pants and one of his USMC t-shirts.

"Liv." His arms wrapped around her, and he pulled her against him, their lips colliding. He could feel her shock for a moment, but she quickly relaxed into the surprise kiss. He loved the feel of her lips against his more than almost anything; every time they met, he felt butterflies in his stomach and like he was walking on air.

"Someone's excited." She said a moment later, after they had broken apart.

"What, I can't be happy to see the love of my life?" He asked, brushing a lock of hair out of her face.

"I didn't say that."

This time, it was her lips that met his. Her hand skimmed along the back of his neck, making a shiver run down his spine. Her other one started to pull at the buttons of his shirt, but he grabbed her wrist, pulling it away.

"Not yet." He whispered, pressing a kiss to the side of her mouth. "I have a plan."

"A plan?" Olivia said. "What kind of plan?"

"It's our first Christmas Eve together, Liv. Of course I have one. And I can't tell you, can I? That would ruin the mystery."

A smile spread across her face. "Okay, I'll go along with your plan."

He looked, for lack of a better term, like a kid on Christmas morning. "Great! C'mon, I got you something."

He grabbed her hand, and pulled her into the bedroom. She watched him as he opened his side of the closet, and shoved aside some of his own clothing.

"I wasn't sure what your size was, so I looked at the rest of your stuff and kind of just… guessed. I hope you like it." He said nervously, standing between her and whatever was in his side of the closet.

"El, what are you talking about?" She asked.

He bit his lip, and stepped aside. Her breath caught in her chest when she saw what the big fuss was about. The dress that hung next to him was breathtaking. It was red with sparkles that made it shimmer, a scoop neckline and a knee-length a-line skirt.

"If you don't like it, I can return it." He said quickly. "I just thought, well… I thought it would look great, and it's, you know, festive, and-

Her lips on his silenced him. "I love it, El. Thank you. But… what is it for?"

"Well, I was hoping we could get some pictures together." He said. "You know, professional ones. I set up an appointment and everything, so all's we have to do is get dressed and go. If you want to, that is."

She smiled, her heart bursting with love. She couldn't believe he went to all this trouble for her… then again, she shouldn't have been surprised. He was the most kind, generous man she knew. "That sounds great. I'll get dressed now."

His eyes lit up. "Great! I'll change right after you."

She stepped out of the bedroom, and spun a full three hundred and sixty degrees for him. "So, what do you think? Did you pick out the right one?"

Elliot nodded, approaching her. He took her hand, and spun her again, loving the way the dress hugged her curves and the skirt flowed around her body. "Beautiful."

"Thank you." She said, squeezing his hand.

He leaned in for a kiss. "I'll be out in a minute."

He exited the bedroom a moment later, wearing a white button-up and red tie under his suit jacket. She noticed that it wasn't one of his regular work suits; it was a deep charcoal, neatly pressed and looked like it hadn't been worn very often. He grabbed her jacket off of the hook, held it out for her, and she slid into it. "Bring a pair of gloves."

"Gloves? I thought we were just taking pictures." Olivia said.

Elliot shrugged his shoulders. "I may have a few other activities planned."

Olivia buttoned her coat. "You don't have to do anything else for me, El. Just being here is enough."

He pulled on his own jacket, and guided her out the door. His hand brushed over the bump in his inside jacket pocket. "I know, but I want to."

He brought her to a photo studio downtown, and took her hand in his as they walked inside. Butterflies of excitement filled her stomach; she wasn't sure why she felt like this. It was just a few pictures, but almost everything she did with him became an adventure.

Their photographer was a woman, dressed in black with a huge smile on her face. The set was mostly white, with stars and a Christmas tree in the background.

"What a beautiful couple." She said, smiling. "Now, just act natural. The best shots are the ones that aren't anticipated."

Olivia never knew taking pictures could be so much fun. When they left the studio a half an hour later, both she and Elliot were laughing, recounting the various goofy poses they'd been reduced to over the last few minutes. She held one of their pictures in her hand; as soon as she saw it after they took it, she had to have it. The rest of the pictures would come in the mail in a week or so.

Elliot nudged her with his elbow. "Can I see it?"

She handed him the photo, and he smiled. They stood next to each other, both at a three-quarter angle as they faced each other. They were so close that her shoulder, the furthest from the camera, pressed lightly against his, and their noses touched. Both of them smiled widely, oblivious that the photo was being taken.

"That's a good one." He said, offering her his arm. She slid hers in his as they walked towards the car. He placed the picture on the driver's seat, then closed the door without getting in.

"Aren't we going?" She asked, her eyebrows furrowing.

"I told you." He said, guiding her away from the vehicle. "There are a few more activities on the list."

Olivia smiled, and nodded once. "Alright, lead the way."

_What else does he have planned?_

* * *

><p>AN: What else DOES he have planned? Stay tuned tomorrow for the answers!

Thank you to everyone who left feedback on the last chapter. This is going to be pretty demanding, a one-shot a day, so **it's great to have all the support**. Let me know what you guys think on this one!


	3. An Eve to Remember (Part 2)

_What else does he have planned? _

"C'mon, it's not that far of a walk." Elliot said.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" Olivia asked. "Or just let me guess?"

He glanced at her, a smile on his face. "I can't tell you. That would ruin the surprise."

"I never did like surprises." Olivia mumbled.

"Oh, you going to like this one."

She rarely saw him this excited. In fact, he never really got like this. _He must have something pretty amazing planned. _Her stomach tightened in anticipation. She hadn't lied; she never did really like surprises. Somehow, though, she didn't quite mind what he was doing. She trusted him with her life, so why couldn't she trust him with a little surprise?

They walked down the sidewalk, arm in arm, as snowflakes began to fall.

"The kids are coming tomorrow around eleven." Elliot said as they walked. "Kathy's going to bring them over once they're done opening their gifts."

Olivia nodded. "You must be excited to see them."

He looked at her, and smiled as they continued to walk. "Right now I'm just happy to be spending time with you. With our case load… I feel lucky to even have tonight and tomorrow night off."

"The captain knows how much this holiday means to you. He wouldn't have kept you unless he absolutely needed you."

"This way." They turned onto a busy street, and Olivia stared at him. "Fifth Avenue?"

Elliot shrugged, a smile coming across his face. "What, you don't like window shopping? Besides, we have a couple of stops along here."

They walked along the beautifully decorated storefronts, stopping every so often to take a peak at an interesting display. Olivia even convinced him to enter a few of the stores, quite easily she might add. This surprised her; usually he didn't enjoy any aspect of going clothes shopping with her. But this time, he entered with no complaints, and even pointed out a few outfits she might like.

"Getting hungry?" He asked as they walked back out into the cold.

"I could eat something." Olivia answered. "Why, you have plans for that, too?"

Elliot checked his watch, and smiled widely. "Yes, actually. Our reservation is in ten minutes. C'mon."

He grabbed her hand, and they walked across the street.

"You didn't make reservations anywhere too expensive, did you?" Olivia asked, a sneaking suspicion creeping up on her. She was happy just to be with him; he could take her to a McDonald's for all she cared. She would feel guilty if he was planning on spending all sorts of money on her.

He turned, and pulled her close. "Don't worry about that, Liv. Just enjoy yourself and it'll be worth more than anything to me."

He took her to Il Gattopardo. They sat at a table in the corner, he ordered them a bottle of wine, and poured them each a glass.

"Merry Christmas, Liv. Here's to many more together." They clinked their glasses together lightly.

"Thank you for planning all of this, Elliot. I'm having an amazing time so far." She said, smiling.

"Good." He answered, smiling back. "Because I have more."

When the waiter came around, he ordered the rack of lamb, and she picked out the lemon and rosemary chicken. Their meals arrived a little later, they both dug in, taking their rare opportunity to go out to a fancy restaurant for all that it was worth. By the time their plates were clear, neither of them could fit even one more bite in. The bill came, and Olivia tried to take out her wallet, but the look that he gave her from across the table made it clear that even paying towards the tip would not be acceptable.

Elliot placed his credit card back in his wallet, and gulped down the last few sips of his wine, sighing contently. "Alright, what do you think? We have one more stop on the list, ready to go?"

_What could he do to top what he__'__s already done? _

She couldn't think of a thing. But, to her surprise, there would be something.

They exited the restaurant together, and walked for a few blocks, their shoes crunching against the soft layer of snow that stuck to the sidewalk.

When they arrived at their destination, it took Olivia's breath away. They were in front of Rockefeller Center, looking straight up at the humungous Christmas tree. It was covered with more lights than she had ever seen, and the star on top was a brilliant, bright white. Below it, the ice skating rink was packed with families skating and spectating, and even more people just stood around, admiring the tree.

"Wow." Olivia said. The whole scene took her breath away. "You know, I've lived right here in Manhattan for almost my entire life and I've never actually come here and seen the tree."

"Well, we'll have to change that." He said, lifting her chin so he could look her in the eyes. The tenderness in his eyes almost brought tears to hers. "Let's get closer."

They maneuvered through the crowd of people, and found a small island of empty space near the tree. His arm wrapped around her shoulders, and she rested her head against him as they stared up.

"The kids and I used to come here every Christmastime." He said. "I can't imagine not coming around at least once during the season."

Her arm slid around his waist, and squeezed lightly. "Thank you, El. For including me in your tradition."

"I'd like it to be our tradition." He said, looking down at her.

"Me too." She answered softly, resting her hand on his cheek for a moment.

He grinned, and took a step away from her, reaching into his jacket pocket. "I got you something." His grin turned nervous as he held out a small, wrapped box.

"What did you do?" She asked, staring down at the small, wrapped box. She had a sneaking suspicion of what it might be, but… no, it couldn't be. There was no way. She took the box, and ripped the paper off, revealing a small black box.

_This is__… __I must be dreaming. _

"I-I've had this for a couple of weeks now." Elliot said, wrapping his hands around both her hands and the box, covering them. She sensed the apprehension in his voice. "I was just waiting for the right time to give it to you."

"What is it?" She whispered, looking at him. The apprehension in his voice was reflected in his eyes, but that wasn't the only thing there. She saw hope, and most importantly, she saw love.

His hands squeezed her gently. When she looked down at them, his larger ones still enveloped hers, preventing her from even looking at the box he'd given her.

"You're my best friend." Elliot said, leaning in closer so their foreheads were nearly touching. "You make me happy when I'm said, loved when I'm lonely, and calm when I'm about to explode. I-I've never felt for anyone what I feel for you. I do love you… but it feels like so much more than that. You're a part of me now, and…" He had to pause as tears formed in his eyes and a lump rose in his throat. He let his forehead drop against hers, his voice coming out as a whisper. "I don't want to spend another moment without you. Will you marry me?"

As he said the last line, Elliot took his hands off of hers, and opened the little black box. The ring inside was silver, with a large diamond and a smaller one on both sides.

_Oh my God. He just__… __he just__…_

_ He wants to spend the rest of his life with me. _

The life that they could have together flashed before her eyes. A wedding, not too big but not too small, children with his eyes, his generosity, his selflessness… retiring together and growing old. She wanted it. She wanted it all.

"Liv?" He asked. She hated the anxiety in his voice. How could he even doubt her answer?

"Yes." She whispered, and watched the emotion explode in his eyes. She saw awe, wonder, elation, bliss… and she knew that all of those were reflected in her own eyes.

He slipped her glove off, and slid the ring onto her finger. She didn't think the smile on his face could get any bigger. She grasped the back of his neck, and pulled him in for a kiss. She felt warm tears stream down his cheeks, and he held her tightly.

Olivia wiped his tears away with her thumbs, cupping his face in both of her hands. "Will you take me home now?" She whispered.

He smiled, and nodded. "I'll take you home."

When they arrived at the apartment, she pulled him into the bedroom, and began to undress him. He reached for the zipper on the back of her dress, but she slapped his hand away. "You planned this whole night for us. Think of this as a thank you."

Thank him she did.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope it lived up to your expectations! :) Review and let me know what you think!


	4. A Christmas Epitaph (One-Shot)

Her boots crunched through the snow as she walked. A gust of cold air made her shiver, and wrap her jacket tighter around her body. Many of the graves she walked by were covered with snow, the families long since forgotten.

The grave that she stopped in front of looked like it had seen its fair share of visitors. In fact, it was one of the most decorated in the lot.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Liv." Elliot jogged to catch up with her as she headed towards the elevator at the precinct.<p>

"What's up?" Olivia asked, turning towards him.

"Nothing much. Actually, I was just wondering..." He took a breath. "Kathy has the kids tonight. I don't really want to be alone on Christmas Eve, and I'm sure you don't either. So... Want to grab a drink with me?"

She smiled at him. Ever since Kathy left him almost two month ago, he'd been in a funk. It was only partly because of her; Olivia knew that, while Elliot loved his wife, it was his children that he truly missed. She couldn't imagine how hard it would be for him to spend the holiday without them.

"Sure, El. That sounds like fun."

* * *

><p>When Olivia woke up, she was naked under a heavy down blanket. It took her a moment to realize where she was, but the cluttered, slightly messy bedroom was unmistakable. She threw back the blanket, and searched for something to wear. She found one of his t-shirts and her panties from the night before thrown across the room.<p>

He stood in the kitchen, shirtless, wearing a pair of red pajama pants as he flipped pancakes over the stove.

"Morning, Liv. Merry Christmas." He said, smiling as he looked at her.

_What the hell did we do?_

She simply stared at him for a moment. This was just too much for her. She turned, nearly ran back into the bedroom, and slammed the door closed behind her. A moment later, she heard him tapping gently on the wood. "Liv? Can I come in?"

She didn't answer. Instead, she rooted through the mess of clothes on the floor, dressing as quickly as possible. What the hell had gotten into her? She slept with her partner, her PARTNER for Christ's sake. Not only that, she also spent the night with him.

He was entirely too close for her comfort. She had to get out of there.

Olivia opened the door, and slammed directly into his arms. "Hey, what are you doing?" The voice that he used was the one reserved for victims and his children: soft, kind, welcoming. It was exactly what she didn't want to hear; he could convince her to walk into Hell with that voice.

"I have to go." She said, attempting to sidestep him. It didn't work, though; he followed her movement, preventing her from getting around him.

"You're being a little rash, aren't you?" He said. "C'mon, take off your jacket and we can talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about." She avoided his eyes, staring past him into the kitchen instead. "Last night… was a mistake. It shouldn't have happened. I should go."

"You can try to tell yourself that if you want. But I knew exactly what I was doing, and I sure as hell wanted it."

"You're still married, we're partners… this can't happen. We can't do this."

"I'm getting a divorce, Liv. I signed the papers a couple of weeks ago."

"We're partners." Olivia argued weakly.

He placed his hand under her chin, and rose her face so he could look her in the eye. "I know why you really want to run out of here, Liv. And I understand. This whole thing… it's scary and there are about a million reasons we shouldn't do it. But there's one huge reason we should."

"What's that?" Olivia asked.

A smile twitched across his lips. "I love you."

* * *

><p>ELLIOT STABLER<p>

OCTOBER 20, 1966 — DECEMBER 25, 2005

NYPD DETECTIVE, MARINE, AND LOVING FATHER

SEMPER FIDELES.

Flowers surrounded the grave, nearly covering the last line. Coins covered the top of the stone, mostly quarters, some pennies and dimes. A Christmas card, clearly homemade by one of his children, sat in front of one of the pots.

"Hey, El." She greeted softly. "Merry Christmas."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Liv. We on for drinks tonight?" Elliot asked from across her desk.<p>

Olivia frowned, setting down her pen. "I'm sorry, El, I already have plans."

"Plans? With who?"

"Brian." She said, biting her lip. "He, um… he wants to take me out for our eight month. And, you know, Christmas Eve, and…"

She stopped, and turned away, the pain in his eyes too much for her to bare.

"Oh." He said, forcing a smile. "Well, have a great night. I'll see you the day after tomorrow."

"El-

He shook his head, silencing her. "No. It's okay."

With that, he grabbed his jacket and headed towards the exit. She sighed, running a hand through her hair. A familiar emotion tugged at her heart. She knew exactly what it was. but she shoved it back down, too terrified of what would happen if she let it remain at the surface. She'd already slipped once; she wasn't going to let it happen again. She couldn't, or she may lose him forever.

* * *

><p>"Wow, look at that rock!" Fin said, lifting her hand. "Damn, girl, who gave you this?"<p>

"Brian." Olivia said, pulling her hand away. "He, um… he proposed."

Both Munch and Fin approached her, congratulated her, but her eyes were elsewhere. Elliot sat at his desk, frozen in place, shoulders hunched.

She felt his heart break.

He stood slowly, and headed towards the stairwell. She knew exactly where he was going. She followed him. When she opened the door to the roof, she saw him standing at the ledge, gripping the railing.

"El?" She asked softly, approaching him.

He brought his hand to his face for a moment, then turned to her, giving her a smile. "Congrats, Liv. I'm happy for you."

"Bull." she said. "Why don't you tell me how you really feel?"

He closed the distance between them. "Olivia… just go back downstairs."

"I'm not going anywhere until you talk to me."

"I love you, Olivia. More than my own life. I would do anything for you. Can't you… don't you see that?"

Her silence was all the answer he needed.

"Do you love the guy, Olivia?"

"Yes."

He nodded. She felt his heart break a little more. "If he loves you, you love him, he treats you the way you should be treated… then marry him. I just want you to be happy. If that's with someone else, and not me… then I guess it's going to have to be okay."

He leaned in, pressed a kiss to her cheek, and walked past her.

* * *

><p>Olivia stood in front of Brian, white dress and all. Everyone was there: Cragen, Munch, Fin, Melinda, and even a few of the lab techs. Everyone, of course, except the one that mattered most. Elliot. As soon as she started walking down the aisle, her eyes scanned the crowd for him, and her heart dropped when she realized that he wasn't there.<p>

She didn't blame him. She could imagine the kind of pain that being here could cause him.

The door creaked. She glanced up, and there he was, dressed in a black suit, standing in the corner, arms crossed as he watched.

"Congratulations, Liv." Elliot said, during the reception.

"Thanks, El." She said. She squeezed Brian's hand. "I'll be right back, I just want to talk to Elliot for a minute."

They strolled across the dance floor. "Listen, it really means a lot to me that you're here. Thank you for coming."

Elliot shrugged. "It's my best friend's wedding night. I couldn't miss it."

She smiled slightly as another slow song began to play. "Well, since it's my wedding night, will you dance with me?"

He shoved his hands into his pockets, taking a step back. "I don't know, Liv. Your new husband wouldn't mind?"

"You're my best friend. He's not going to mind one dance."

Finally, he nodded. "Okay."

He placed his hands on her waist, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and they swayed to the music.

Halfway through the song, he dropped his hands, and looked down, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, Liv. I-I can't do this."

"Can't do what?"

"You know what." He mumbled. "Just enjoy your night with Brian. I'll see you at work."

He turned, and hurried away, leaving her alone and wondering what the hell had just happened.

* * *

><p>"I don't blame you for leaving. I really don't. If it were me, I would feel the same way." Olivia wiped away the tears. "I should have seen all the pain you were going through. You left your family, and then… we slept together, you… you thought we would get together, be a real couple, and I took every opportunity to slam my relationship with Brian in your face."<p>

She heard snow crunching behind her, and turned. Captain Cragen approached the grave site, wearing a heavy coat and wool cap.

"Merry Christmas, Liv." He said, standing next to her.

"Merry Christmas." She answered.

Cragen reached out, and placed a few quarters on the top of the grave. "They're state quarters. One of them from South Carolina, where he went for basic training. New York, of course, and one for California. He once mentioned he always wanted to go there for a vacation."

It just made more tears form in her eyes. She didn't know why, but that thought just made her heart break.

_He never got to take his vacation. He never got to go to California._

Cragen squeezed her shoulder. "Liv? Are you okay?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Talk to me." He said gently.

"I hate myself for what I did to him." Olivia whispered. "All's he did was love me, and he just wanted me to be happy. And… I didn't even give him the time of day. I saw how much pain he was in…"

"Did you love him?" Cragen asked. "Be honest with me."

"I will never stop loving him."

* * *

><p>Olivia was exhausted, frustrated, and she wanted nothing more than to go home. It was past noon on Christmas Day, and the entire squad had been up for three days straight, looking for a predator kidnapping young women.<p>

Elliot had disappeared down the hallway moments before, saying something about a pounding headache that just wouldn't go away. She stared at the information in front of her, mind racing in a dozen different directions.

"Where's that DD-5? Elliot must have it." She said to herself. She stood, opened the first file on his desk, and gasped audibly when she saw the papers at the top.

NYPD REQUEST OF UNIT TRANSFER.

_He's quitting. He's leaving me. Why is he doing this?_

She dropped the folder, and sat back down at her desk, shuffling some paperwork in front of her. When he returned, she pulled him into one of the interview rooms.

"What the hell, Olivia?"

"I saw the transfer request form on your desk." She said. "What's going on, Elliot? Why didn't you tell me?"

He shook his head, walking towards the door. "We're right in the middle of a case, and you want to talk about some papers you snooped at on my desk?"

"Yes, in fact, I do." Olivia said, standing between him and the door. "What gives? You owe me at least an explanation."

Elliot shrugged, brushing past her. "Burnt out."

"Oh, that's bullshit, Elliot, and we both know it."

"Don't worry about it. Let's just finish this so you can get home to your husband."

Olivia huffed, approaching him. "You know, I figured what you're so pissed off about. And I'm sorry, Elliot, I really am, but don't quit because of it."

He shook his head, eyes watering. His demeanor turned resigned. "You really don't get it, do you?"

"Then why don't you explain it to me?" She asked gently.

"If you don't understand how I'm feeling now, then you never will." He said, biting his lip. "Listen, Olivia. Every day, I look across my desk at you, and think about what could have been. I'm not saying it's your fault, it's not. It's me, I just… I can't handle it anymore. I told you that your happiness in number one to me, and it still is. Sometimes, I just wish that… that you never spent that night with me two years ago, because I wouldn't know just how much I need you. Then, maybe I wouldn't feel like this."

"El…"

He shook his head, giving a sad smile. "C'mon. We have a case to solve."

Elliot turned away from her, and her next actions were purely instinct. She grabbed the material of his jacket, pulled him close, and pressed her lips to his.

He pulled away like she had burned him. It was definitely not the reaction that she was expecting.

"El?"

He shook his head violently. "Don't do this to me, Olivia. You're not leaving your husband, so please don't torture me like this."

He walked out of the interview room, and slammed the door.

When she left the interview room, he was pulling his coat on. "Grab your coat. Our perp was seen."

"Where?" Olivia asked as they rushed down the hallway.

They arrived at the apartment twenty minutes later. Elliot banged on the door. "Keith Dowd! NYPD, open the door!"

No answer. They both took out their guns, Elliot quietly counted to three, and kicked the door in. When they entered, Dowd was in the living room, holding a gun. He quickly aimed at Olivia.

"I'll shoot, I swear to God!" He said.

"Put the gun down, Dowd." Elliot said. "Don't be stupid, if you shoot her I'll have no choice but to shoot you. You don't want that, do you?"

Dowd glanced at Elliot. "I'm going away for the rest of my life, anyway. I may as well take one of you pigs with me."

"Come on, Keith." Olivia said. "You don't want to die, do you?"

Before she knew what was happening, two shots rang out. A strong force slammed into her, knocked the wind out of her and sent her to the ground. She sat up immediately, her eyes scanning the room. Keith Dowd laid in a pool of his own blood. A single shot went straight through his neck.

_Beautiful shot, El._

Her eyes went to the spot where he had been standing, but he wasn't standing anymore. Elliot laid in a crumpled heap on the floor. Blood seeped through his dress shirt.

"Elliot." She scrambled over to him, ripping the radio out of her pocket. "10-13, 10-13, officer down! I need a bus now!"

She pressed both palms against the wound in his chest. He groaned, and his eyes opened slowly. She hated the pain that clouded them. She would do anything to take it away. "Stay with me, El. Please, just stay with me."

"Liv…" He mumbled, eyes focusing in on her.

"I'm here." She said. The blood was pouring out now, covering her hands with no signs of slowing. "The bus is coming, you just have to-

"Stop." He said. His face was growing pale. His shaking hand wrapped around her wrist. "W-we both know th-that…"

She shushed him, tears forming in her eyes. "Don't even think it, Stabler. You're not going anywhere, you're staying right here with me."

He coughed weakly, and a stream of blood ran from the side of his mouth. She wiped it away quickly.

"J-just tell me… w-when you kissed me…"

"I had to see if there was anything still there." She whispered. "I shouldn't have…"

"W-was th-there?"

Olivia nodded, the tears starting to roll down her cheeks. "There always was, El."

Elliot nodded once, a smile twitching across his lips. His chest barely moved under her hands; his breathing was slow and labored.

"Please don't give up on me." She whispered. She knew that the plea would fall on deaf ears; he was dying next to her, and there was nothing that she could do about it.

"I love you." He said. It took all of his strength to reach up and brush a lock of hair behind her ear. She caught his hand with one of hers, which was sticky and covered with his blood, and squeezed.

"W-will you d-do something for me?"

"Anything." Olivia answered.

"J-just kiss me. O-one last t-

The words died at his lips. He didn't have the strength to speak anymore; he barely had the strength to keep his eyes open.

Olivia gently pulled his upper body into her lap, stroking the side of his face. She leaned in, and brushed her lips against his. They were cold… so different from that Christmas Eve a few years prior. Still, she held them together, heart warming and breaking at the same time.

She pulled away, but kept their foreheads together, kept his upper body held close to hers. His hand moved slowly, and gripped the material of her jacket with surprising strength. His breathing hitched. The fire in his eyes died, his grip on her loosened, and, with his very last motion, his eyes slid shut.

* * *

><p>Olivia couldn't control the tears now. She felt Cragen's hand wrap around her shoulder. "He wasn't even forty, Don. He didn't get to see three of his children even graduate high school, didn't get to see them get married, or see them have children of their own."<p>

"I know, it's not fair. He should have lived a long, happy life. But Olivia?" He squatted in front of her, looking her dead in the eyes. "He didn't. He was killed by a violent predator, and it absolutely was not your fault. Do you hear me?"

She wiped her eyes. "If I had told him how I felt…"

"It still would have ended the same way." Don said. "He would have died to protect you, no matter what."

As much as she hated to think it, she knew that what the captain said was true. Even if she had stayed with Elliot that Christmas, even if she chose him over Brian, even if they had a life together, the outcome would have been the same.

"But at least then he would have died happy." She whispered. "I-I would know what it w-would feel like to…"

"To be with him?" Craven finished.

Olivia nodded, wiping at her tears. Her mind turned back to that one night with him. Right after it happened, she forced herself to forget about it, not to think about what they had done, and she knew exactly why. If she allowed herself to think about it, she would have ran into his arms with absolutely no thoughts of Brian. It had been the perfect mix; he had been caring, gentle, and loving, but adventurous and assertive as well.

Don pulled her into a hug. "You can't change what happened, Olivia. You didn't know."

_The doors to the church opened. Olivia walked down the aisle, eyes glued to the man waiting for her. He wore a completely white suit; the window behind him bathed him in light. He looked almost angelic. She walked towards him, seemingly in slow motion. He held out a hand for her to take. It was warm around her own._

_He pulled her close, wrapped his other arm around her waist, and pressed his lips to hers. They felt just how she remembered them… warm, soft, welcoming. _

_"We had our one night together." He said, placing his hand on her cheek, and stroking gently. "That's enough for me."_

_"I'm sorry." She whispered._

_He smiled, and shook his head. "Don't be."_

_He held her hand tightly as they walked into the light. _

* * *

><p>AN: I know, I'm a terrible person... but I couldn't have ALL happy stories, could I? I was GOING to have them get together when I started writing, but, well... the story just kind of took control of itself. Don't hate me! Oh, and **let me know what you think!**

**Also: **The newest chapter of Clash is now posted! I would love it if you guys headed over there, read and let me know what you think of that one!


	5. Exhaustion (One-Shot)

Elliot had been at the precinct for over ninety hours. During that period, he'd slept for about twenty minutes. So to say he was exhausted was a monumental understatement. He was shocked that he hadn't fallen asleep at the wheel while driving from the precinct in Manhattan to his home in Astoria, Queens.

When he pulled into the driveway, the sky was just starting to brighten. Snow came down in buckets, adding to nearly a foot that was already piled up. He made it to the front door, sighing heavily as he stared out at the driveway. He was barely able to pull in, thanks to all the snow. He'd have to shovel in the morning…

_Oh, wait. It is morning. _He thought, checking his watch. _No way in hell I'm doing it right now. I can barely stand._

He walked into the house as quietly as possible, quite a task with his freezing, drained muscles. He pulled off his jacket and shoes. The only light in the living room was the lights on the Christmas tree, surrounded by neatly wrapped packages. He smiled, taking a moment to admire it before stumbling up the stairs, still shivering despite the warm house.

A hot shower was in order. He yanked off the suit he'd been wearing for the past two days, stepped under the hot spray, and let the water slowly start to warm him. He rested his forehead against the wall of the shower, closed his eyes, and even drifted off for a few minutes.

He turned the water off, pulled on a pair of sweatpants and walked into the bedroom. His wife laid in bed, blanket wrapped loosely around her, brunette hair spread in all directions. Elliot smiled, and slipped under the warm, down comforter. He sighed contently; he didn't know laying down in bed could feel so good.

Beside him, she wrapped her arm around his bare waist, and pulled him close.

"Hi." He rumbled quietly, setting his forehead against hers, eyes fluttering closed.

"Hey." She answered, pressing a kiss to his lips. He kissed her back for a moment, then drifted off.

Elliot awoke to two small children bouncing on the bed.

"Wake up, Daddy! Santa came!"

"Mommy, Mommy! There are so many presents!"

He rolled over, and looked at the alarm clock beside the bed. He'd gotten about an hour of sleep.

"We can wait a few hours." She murmured in his ear. "I know you only got a little sleep."

He smiled, kissing her on the cheek. "I have three hundred and sixty four other days of the year to sleep. Right now, I'm going to open presents with my family."

He sat up, and saw his two twins looking back at him. They were a perfect mix of him and Olivia; they had her face, and his eyes, and they were probably the most beautiful children he'd ever seen. Ethan and Emily. When he told her that she could pick out their names, she'd said only that she wanted their names to begin with 'E'.

"Presents?" Elliot said, throwing back the blanket. He grabbed Emily, lifted her up, and headed towards the door of the bedroom. "Well, we better get down there and open them up! Go, go, go!"

Ethan and Emily both ran down the stairs, leaving Elliot and Olivia standing in the bedroom alone. He smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Merry Christmas, Liv."

"Merry Christmas, El. I love you."

He kissed her. "We better get down there."

He grabbed a t-shirt, and pulled it on as they walked down the stairs.

Elliot laid sprawled across the couch, dead to the world. Olivia sat in the love seat adjacent to him, eyes flickering back and forth from him to their children playing with their new gifts on the floor. He'd done an admirable job that morning, handing out gifts from under the tree with enthusiasm even though she could see the exhaustion in his face. Hell, she could still see it while he was sleeping.

She stood, and shook his shoulder gently. He inhaled sharply, opening his eyes. "Liv?"

"Hey." She said softly, leaning down close to him. "Why don't you go lay down for a couple hours? The kids will be here at two for dinner, I can take care of the twins until then."

She saw the hesitance in his eyes, and she understood. She felt the same way after a long case; he just wanted to spend time with his family, but there was no fuel left in his tank.

"It's okay." She glanced at the twins. "They knew you were out catching bad guys. Sleep for a few hours, and then you can have all afternoon with us."

He smiled, and leaned up to kiss her. "I love you, you know that?"

"I kind of figured that's why you married me." She answered playfully. "Now, go. The sooner you sleep the sooner you can wake up and come spend more time with us."

Elliot got up from the couch, walked up the stairs, and collapsed back into bed.

The sun shining through the window awoke him. He yawned, and stretched, feeling refreshed for the first time in about a week. He got dressed, and when he walked down the stairs, Olivia sat on the couch, reading one of the books he'd bought her.

"Good morning." She said, smiling up at him. "How did you sleep?"

"Great." He answered, sitting beside her. He wrapped his arm around her, and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Where are the twins?"

"Outside with the rest of the kids." She answered. "Maureen drove them over maybe forty-five minutes ago."

"Oh, good." He said. "I'm gonna head out there. Coming along?"

"Sure."

He grabbed his jacket, handed Olivia hers, and they walked outside, hand in hand.

"You shoveled the driveway?" Elliot asked, turning towards her.

She shrugged. "Yeah. It wasn't a big deal, the twins wanted to come out, and the other kids weren't here yet, so I just did it."

Elliot smiled, and leaned in to kiss her. "Thank you."

"Dad!"

He looked up, and smiled as Maureen crashed into him. He chuckled, wrapping his arms around her. "Hey, Maur. Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas." She said, squeezing him tightly.

Kathleen, Dickie and Elizabeth were on him in a moment, forming a big family hug. Elliot grinned, turning his head towards Olivia. "Did they do the same when they saw you?"

Olivia shrugged, smiling. "More or less."

"We missed you, Dad." Kathleen said.

"I missed you guys, too." Elliot said. "How was Christmas morning with your mom?"

"It was fine." Maureen said. "Olivia said you were working this morning. Did everything turn out okay?"

"Yup." Elliot answered. "What are you guys doing out here?"

"Building a fort, so we can have a snowball fight!" Dickie said. Before Elliot knew what had happened, a freezing ball smacked him dead center in the side of his face. He turned, and saw Dickie, kneeled down in the snow, forming another snowball.

Elliot gave chase. Dickie tried to run, but he was no match for his father. He was scooped up into Elliot's arms, and tossed directly into a pile of snow. Elliot chuckled, stood up straight, but felt more snowballs hit him in the back. Dickie got up, and formed another snowball.

With that, a half hour-long snowball fight ensued. By the time they had called a truce, all of them were freezing, and soaked to the bone. They went back into the house, dried off, warmed up and dug into the Christmas feast Maureen and Kathleen helped Olivia prepare.

Hours later, Elliot crawled into bed next to Olivia, and pulled her close. Her arm slid around his waist, and she pressed a kiss to the side of his face.

"Love you, Liv." Elliot whispered. "Thank you."

"For what?" She asked.

He looked into her eyes, and smiled. "For giving me everything I could ever want."

Her forehead dropped against his. "You're giving me the same, El."

He thanks God for every day he had with her and his children. He had never been happier.


	6. Reconciliation (One-Shot)

A/N: So sorry for yesterday, guys. I had a busy day. But here you go, another one shot!

* * *

><p>It was the first time that he'd ever been in the squad room after seven o'clock on Christmas Eve when there wasn't a major case going on. He'd been staying there a lot over the past couple weeks or so; being in the doghouse with the woman he lived with would do that, he supposed. If he still lived there, that is. He wouldn't have been surprised if she packed up all of his shit and threw it in the garbage. Worst part was, he deserved it.<p>

"You gonna go home any time soon?"

Captain Cragen stood over him, hands shoved in the pockets of his suit pants.

"Probably not."

"Why?"

Elliot shrugged silently.

"You've been staying here more than home over the past few weeks. Don't tell me that's just because you love work so much, Elliot. What's going on?"

_"Leave."_

_"Olivia, please-_

_"No. You clearly chose who you wanted, so go be with her."_

He probably hated himself for what he did to her just as much as she hated him for it, and that was saying something.

"I screwed up." Elliot said finally, slowly looking up at the captain. "I screwed up, Don, and I don't know if… I don't think I'll ever be able to make it better."

"What did you do?"

"I went to Kathy." He whispered. "I don't even know what happened, I just… I went to her, a-and…"

Elliot saw the disappointment in Cragen's eyes. It just made him feel worse. The captain dragged a chair over, and sat next to Elliot, taking a deep breath. "What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't." He mumbled. "I mean, that's obvious."

"Well, do you want to go back to Kathy?"

Elliot snorted. "Even if I did, one night doesn't change anything with us. I still have the divorce papers."

"Have you signed them?"

"No."

"And you wonder why she's upset?"

He dropped his face into his hands. "I'm an idiot."

He couldn't explain why he hadn't signed the divorce papers yet. He supposed he was just afraid to leave his old life behind. He had spend twenty years of his life with Kathy and his children, and they had been good. Olivia was his best friend, his rock, and the person that gave him stability. She'd even taken him in without so much as a second thought during this tumultuous time with the divorce. After what he had done, though, he would be surprised if she let him stay another night in her apartment.

"You need to make this right." Cragen said.

"I tried to apologize, hell, I begged her to forgive me, but…"

"She doesn't need your apologies, Elliot."

"Then what does she need?" Elliot pleaded, looking up at the captain. "I don't know what else to do to try and make it up to her, Cap, I really don't."

Cragen shrugged, standing. "You're going to have to figure that out on your own."

He disappeared beyond the doorway of his office, and Elliot sighed, scrubbing his face with his hands.

Elliot grabbed his coat, and slipped it on as he walked out the door. The whole ride to the apartment, he tried to think of what he could possibly say or do. By the time he reached her door, he hadn't thought of a single thing to say to her to try and make it up to her.

He knocked anyway. A long moment passed, without so much as a peep from behind the door. Elliot knocked again. Nothing.

"Liv, I know you're in there. Please open the door."

Another moment passed. The door opened slowly. Olivia stood behind it, a deep frown on her face. She looked exhausted. "What do you want, Elliot?"

"I really need to talk to you." He said. "Can I come in? Please?"

"I'm really not in the mood. You should go."

"I can't. Not without at least trying to explain myself." Elliot leaned in, placing his hand on the doorframe. He stared into her eyes, pleading with her. _I was so stupid. Please, you have to understand._

"You don't have to explain." Olivia said. "You already made your decision."

He didn't blame her one bit for her attitude. Hell, he should have been used to it by now; it had taken painstaking effort for him to get her to open up in the first place. Now, he was sure that she would never do it again. He was surprised she hadn't slammed the door in his face by now. "I didn't make any decision, Olivia. You just assumed I did."

"Well, I think it's a fair assumption." She snapped.

Elliot sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Listen, I didn't come here to argue with you."

"Then why did you come?"

"Please let me in." He said softly. "Just for a few minutes."

Olivia stared at him. He prayed that she could see the remorse in his eyes. Finally, she sighed, and stepped aside. He took the invitation without hesitation, sliding into the apartment. In the living room, a wine bottle and a pint of ice cream sat on the coffee table. A movie was paused on the television. He knew that it was a terrible thing to think, but he was happy that she was alone tonight. He didn't think he would be able to handle it if another man had been in her apartment, even though he had absolutely no right to think that.

"Alright, you're in." Olivia said, crossing her arms as she approached him. "What do you want?"

He turned towards her. She looked like she'd rather be doing just about anything than be with him. His heart clenched, and he cursed himself. _Serves you right, asshole. _

"I want to apologize." He said. "I know it's not enough, but…"

"You're right, it's not enough. Is that all you came here to say?"

"No. That thing with Kathy…you have to know that it didn't mean…"

"She's your wife, Elliot, what you do with her is none of my business."

"Dammit, Olivia, will you let me speak?" He approached her, reached up to place his hand on her cheek, but thought better of it. "I regret all of it. Going over there, talking with her, and letting her convince me to stay. I don't want Kathy, I want you, before that night, and especially after it."

"You're not doing a very good job convincing me of that." Olivia said softly, stepping away from him. "You did it once, that proves to me that you still have feelings for her. She was your wife for twenty years, of course you do. But how do I know that you're not going to act on them again."

He tried to think of something to say, but fell short. He shrugged, lowering his guess to the floor. "I don't know." he murmured. "I mean, obviously my words aren't enough."

He reached into the inside pocket of his jacket, and held a packet of folded paper out to her. "I guess this is the only thing I can offer."

It was a set of his divorce papers, copied from the originals. He had neatly signed his name on the bottom line. She took them, and he watched the expression on her face as she unfolded them. Her face was unreadable.

The moment that followed was painful and long. As each second passed, his heart sunk further and further. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Alright." He said, his voice tight with sadness. His heart broke in his chest. "I get it, I don't blame you. I'll have the rest of my stuff out of here by Monday."

He turned, and walked quickly to the door. He had to get out of there; he felt like he was suffocating. His world was crashing around him. You _just fucked up the best thing you could ever have. Good job, Stabler. _

"Elliot."

He turned to her, and it was then he realized that a few tears had rolled down his face. "You don't have to explain anything to me. You're right, I deserve this, I…" He swallowed, his voice cracking. "You deserve better than me."

She walked up to him slowly, closing the door. Her body stood between him and the door, preventing his exit.

"You really hurt me, you know. I know we're not officially anything like that, but… I really thought we were going somewhere with this."

He nodded. "Believe me, I know. I'm so sorry, Liv, I… I've never been more sorry about anything. Please give me another chance."

She stared into his eyes for a moment, scrutinizing. He took the moment to close the distance between them, and took her hand in his. "Please let me make it up to you."

Olivia didn't pull away, so he grew a little more daring, placing his other hand on her cheek.

"I would choose you over Kathy any day. I don't know what I was thinking, but I promise I will never let it happen again. Ever." His thumb stroked her cheekbone. He whispered, "You are, without a doubt, the most important woman in my life, and I'm not just blowing hot air. This whole time, I've felt like my heart is just falling apart because I know how much I hurt you."

"El-

He shushed her gently. "I want you, and only you. If you give me this one chance, I swear, Olivia, I will _not _let you down again."

"How do I know that?" She asked quietly.

"You'll just have to believe me." Elliot said. "You've never had trouble putting your trust in me before."

He stared into her eyes, waiting, pleading, downright praying. Finally, she took a deep breath. "If you ever do this to me again, I will castrate you. You know that, right?"

Elliot chuckled, and nodded, feeling tears come to the surface again. "I know."

Olivia nodded once. "You have your chance, then."

He pressed his lips to hers; he couldn't help it. A millisecond after he did, he expected her to slap him, to pull away, to tell him that it was way too soon. But to his surprise, she didn't. She wrapped her arms around him, and leaned into the kiss.

"Merry Christmas, Liv." He said as they broke apart.

"Merry Christmas."

Eliot smiled, leaning in for another quick peck. "Best Christmas gift I could have ever gotten."

* * *

><p>AN: Please let me know what you think!


	7. Christmas Sickness (One-Shot)

Olivia felt like utter shit. Her nose was completely blocked, her throat felt like sandpaper, her head pounded and her temperature had been 101.2 degrees when she checked it an hour before. She laid on the couch, curled up into a ball with a blanket covering her as she flipped through the channels on the television. Every single channel was playing some sort of Christmas program, from the news to the corny specials that were played over and over for the entire month of December.

She couldn't wait for the season to finally be over. Not to mention this dreaded sickness she had come down with about a few days before.

Finally, she gave up on the TV, turned it off, and flung the remote to the other side of the couch. The silence actually helped with her headache, and she sighed, snuggling deeper into the pillow as her eyes closed.

She awoke a little while later to knocking on her apartment door. Every bone in her body protested as she stood and headed for the door, stomach churning as she went.

_Who is knocking on my door at 2:15 on Christmas Day?_

None other than her partner, Elliot Stabler, stood in the doorway. Despite his gray knit hat and warm black coat, his cheeks were red and she could feel the cold radiating off of him. He carried a brown paper bag in his gloved hand, and his other hand was shoved into his pocket. He was the last person she expected to see on this day.

"Hey, Liv." He greeted, pulling her into an unexpected hug. "Merry Christmas!"

She knew how much he loved Christmas. It was the one time of year that he knew he was going to be with his kids, especially now that he and Kathy were separated, soon to be divorced. That was partially why she was so surprised to see him on her doorstep.

"Hey, El." She answered, closing the door behind him. "What's up, aren't you supposed to be with your kids today?"

He shrugged, shoving his hat into the pocket of his jacket as he walked over to the breakfast bar and set down the bag. "Kathy has them for the rest of the day. Besides, I wanted to see you, too. No one should be alone on Christmas."

"Unless they're contagious. I don't want to get you sick." She said, sitting down on the couch. She watched him begin pulling things out of the bag.

He shrugged, glancing at her. "Well, that's my choice. I'm not too worried."

"You should be. You can't afford to get sick."

He walked over to her, a container of what looked like soup in his hands. "If you were going to infect me, you would have done it already. I brought you a little dinner. I know it's not a Christmas ham, but it is homemade. Gatorade, too, gotta keep those electrolytes up."

"I never have Christmas ham, anyway." She said, taking the soup from her, touched at the thought he'd given her. "This is great. Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet. You haven't tried it." Elliot joked, turning back towards his bag.

She took a spoonful, and moaned as the warm liquid slid down her throat. It was absolutely delicious. "I didn't know you could cook, El. This is fantastic."

He turned towards her again, a crooked smile on his face. "Really? It's my first time making it, I got the recipe from Maureen last night. I figured I'd try it out."

"Come here and have some." She said, holding out a spoonful for him. He approached her, and took the spoon in his mouth, swallowing the soup.

"Hm. Not bad." He said, smiling. "Here, I brought a few movies. I figured something could take your mind off of how shitty you feel."

She glanced at the pile of cases in his hands, and was immediately surprised. "What's the matter, no more Christmas flicks?"

He shrugged. "I know how much you hate all that corny stuff. Why, do you want to watch one? I can run back to my place and get my Christmas collection."

"No, it's okay." She smiled, pulling out 'Groundhog Day'. "Can't go wrong with Bill Murray, huh?"

He took the disc from her. "Sounds good to me."

After turning down the lights, and slipping off his shoes, he fell onto the couch next to her, resting his arm over the back of the couch behind her. "Hey, can I have some more of that soup?"

She handed him the container, wrapped the blanket tighter around her body, and sat back, intent on the opening credits of the movie.

An hour later, she was fast asleep against Elliot's shoulder. He had been focusing intently on the movie until he heard her snore, accentuated from her clogged nose. Now, she was curled up to him, and he had to admit, it felt really good. His arm tightened around her, and his cheek rested against the top of hers as he stared at the brown paper bag that still sat on her breakfast bar.

_When she wakes up,_ he thought. _I'll give it to her then._

His eyes closed slowly, the long night of wrapping Christmas gifts and placing them under the tree finally catching up with him. he drifted off in only minutes.

When Elliot awoke, he was laying across the couch, a blanket spread over him. He heard the shower running in the bathroom. He sat up slowly, cracking his neck as he went. Outside, it was dark out and snow still fell. He sighed, and picked up the empty container, Gatorade bottle, and box of tissues on his way to the kitchen.

Olivia emerged from the shower a few minutes later, dressed in a new pair of sweatpants and long sleeved shirt. He glanced up from the sink as he washed the container, and smiled. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah, actually." She answered. "Sorry for falling asleep on you. I was just exhausted."

"I understand." Elliot answered, wiping his hands on a dish towel. "You're sick, get all the rest you need."

"Must be a pretty lousy Christmas afternoon for you, though." Olivia said. "Sitting around here, watching me sleep."

Elliot approached her, and placed his hand on her shoulder, smiling warmly. "I'm spending time with my best friend. That could never be lousy for me, Liv. Here, I got you something."

He handed her a small wrapped box. "Oh, El, you didn't have to do this."

He shrugged. "I wanted to."

Olivia opened it slowly, and gasped. A silver necklace laid in the box. It had a charm in the shape of a pair of handcuffs and a garnett, her birthstone.

"Oh my god." She whispered. "Elliot… this is beautiful."

A huge smile spread across his face. He took it, and clasped the chain around her neck. The two charms fell perfectly below her collar bone. "I'm glad you like it."

Her arms wrapped around him, and she hugged him tightly. "I love it. Thank you so much. I got you something, too. Stay here."

When she returned, she held a wrapped box in her hands.

"I thought you didn't like Christmas." He said, glancing from the box up to her eyes.

She shrugged. "I know. But you do."

He took the box, and unwrapped it. A huge smile spread across his face when he saw what was in it. A box held a pair of silver and gold tie clips with his name engraved on them. "Thanks, Liv. There are great."

He pulled her in, and gave her a tight hug. He felt her tense for a moment, but slowly, her arms wrapped around him, and they shared a hug.

Olivia sighed, relaxing into his arms. Maybe Christmas wasn't so bad, after all.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading!

Chapter 9 of Shattered is up, and I would love it if you guys could take a look, read and review! Thanks!


	8. Please Come Home for Christmas (Part 1)

The precinct was uncharacteristically empty for the time of day. It was six-thirty, and just a few detectives mulled about the bullpen of Special Victims, some working on medial tasks like paperwork, others not even trying to hide their boredom. Olivia sat her desk, working on a DD-5 to try to pass the time and keep her mind occupied. She had nothing to do this Christmas Eve; the one person she wanted to spend the time with was quite unavailable. He was 6,500 miles away to be precise. Olivia didn't know she could feel physical pain from missing someone so much, but that was exactly what was happening. Her chest hurt whenever she thought of him, which was more often than not.

_"Hey, Liv. I got you something. Want to can I stop by your place tonight?" Elliot asked, catching up with her in the hallway of the precinct. _

_Olivia turned towards him, confusion plastered across her face. "Aren't you going to spend Christmas Eve with Kathy and the kids?" She asked. Come to think of it, he hadn't spoken about his family in a while. She didn't think much of it, though; she just chalked it up to their heavy caseload. _

_He shrugged. "Um… no."_

_"Um, no?" She repeated, stopping in her tracks. "What does that mean?"_

_"I, uh… guess I didn't tell you." He said sheepishly. "Kathy kicked me out a week or so ago."_

_He could see the hurt in her eyes, and he didn't blame her. He hadn't exactly been honest with her; she'd asked how they were on several occasions during that time frame, and he always gave her a similar answer: they're fine, they're doing well. _

_"Well, I definitely need to let you come over now." Olivia said, stepping onto the elevator with him. "To figure out why you've been lying to me this week."_

_"I never lied. They are fine, and they are doing well." He said._

_"Omitting and lying are the same thing, El." She said. "Isn't that what you tell your kids?"_

_Elliot shrugged, staring down at the tiled floor of the elevator. "Guess you caught me on that one."_

_"Why don't you tell me what's going on, then?" She asked gently. Her tone of voice was one that he knew well; it was the one she always used with the victims, and the one that she used whenever she had to calm him down comfort him. He wasn't sure why, but whenever he heard it, he always felt better, no matter what kind of mood he was in. _

_"I will. I promise." He said. "Just not here."_

He did tell her everything. He told her how Kathy just had enough of his long work hours, coming home and leaving at all times of the night, and most of all, his attitude and his temper.

_"She was tired of me being angry all the time." _Elliot had told her. _"Of me being closed off. I just wanted to protect her, that's all. I didn't want to put those images in her head, I can barely handle them myself sometimes." _

Olivia had understood where he was coming from. If she was in the same position, she might have done the same thing. She knew how much he loved his wife, so she also knew how heartbroken he would be. She wished she was wrong… but she wasn't.

_Olivia awoke to knocking on her apartment door. She sat up from the couch where she had drifted off, and heard more knocking. Her watch read '11:26 P.M.', and she immediately knew. There was only one person that would come to her apartment this late. _

_He stood on her doorstep, deep frown on his face, red-rimmed eyes, and wearing a rumpled suit, no tie. _

_"El." She greeted, heart sinking when she saw the sorry in his eyes. "Come in. What's wrong?"_

_Elliot walked into the living room, and turned towards her. He shoved his hands into his pockets as he spoke. "I was at the squad. I still, uh… I don't have anywhere else to go."_

_"You know you're always welcome here." She guided him over to the couch. "I'm here to listen if you want to talk."_

_Shrugging, he took off his jacket and sat down. "It's… just hard, Liv. We were together eighteen years, how did… how could she just walk away? Not to mention my kids."_

_Olivia sat down beside him and set her hand on his shoulder. "People grow apart, El. Our job is no picnic, some people just can't handle living with it."_

_"Trust me, I know." He mumbled, leaning back on the couch and unbuttoning the first few buttons of his shirt._

_She frowned. "Well, you're welcome to crash on my couch until you get back on your feet."_

He had taken her up on her offer. For two weeks, they spent almost all of their time together. They went to and from work together, cooked dinner together, watched movies, just talked. He told her about his last few weeks with Kathy, how it went bad, and she offered a shoulder to cry on. He took it, albeit some hesitation. She did all she could to cheer him up, and usually, it worked. When he told her that he found an apartment, she couldn't help her disappointment. Obviously, it showed in her face.

_"I think you're going to like the address. C'mon." _

_He guided her out of the apartment, down one flight of stairs, and stopped in front of the door of apartment 3C. Olivia smiled. "You rented the apartment right below me?"_

_He shrugged. "You know, I'm starting over, I could use a friend. If that's okay with you, of course."_

Of course it was okay with her. It was more than okay with her.

"Hey, Liv. What are you still doing here?" Captain Cragen asked as he approached her desk. "Didn't I tell you to go home an hour ago?"

"Yeah. I just… didn't really want to go home alone." Olivia said. "Since…"

_"I joined the reserves." Elliot said. He and Olivia sat on her couch, watching a movie and eating Chinese food for dinner after work. _

_Olivia reached for the remote, and paused the movie. "What?"_

_He sighed, sitting up and removing his arm from the couch behind her. "I've been thinking about it for a while. Even before Kathy handed me the divorce papers. I guess the only thing that was holding me back was my family. But now… well, you know."_

_"What about the job?" She asked. "If you deploy, if you…" She couldn't even finish. The thought was too much; him being shot, him being blown up by an IED, him dying. _

_Elliot shrugged. "I've done it once before, Liv. All these kids, going over there, dying before they even get a chance to live… it's not right. I just want to do my part." _

_"Didn't you already?" She asked quietly. _

_He shrugged, giving her a small smile. "Maybe."_

He told her he joined the Marine Corps reserves on the third of January. He took a twelve week sabbatical early that spring, went to basic training all over again, and when he returned, he brandished the signature Marine Corps high and tight haircut and even more muscle than he had left with. She had to admit, he looked great.

_"Well, how was it?" Olivia asked after a tight hug. She had missed him. _

_The smile that came across his face made those twelve weeks of waiting worth it. "Just like the first time. Easier, actually. I knew what to expect." _

"You haven't spoken with him, huh?" Cragen asked, sitting across from her at his empty desk.

Olivia shrugged. "Not in a couple of weeks. I'm worried about him, Captain."

"He's smart. Strong." Cragen said. "He'll be okay."

"A bullet or an IED will kill you no matter how smart or strong you are." Olivia said softly.

"Why don't you come into my office?" Cragen asked. "I have something else to talk to you about."

"Why can't we talk about it here?" Olivia asked, looking around the precinct. "Everyone's gone."

"Trust me, you'll want to talk about it in my office." Cragen said. "Come on."

She sighed, and stood, following the captain. Cragen opened the door, and when she saw who sat at the desk, her breathing caught in her chest.

* * *

><p>AN: So, this whole twenty-five days, twenty-five chapters thing is a lot harder than I thought. Not to mention, finals are absolutely kicking my ass. Good news is, starting on Wednesday, I have an entire month off, so you guys will get your fair share of Elliot/Olivia Christmas action! But for now, **please review! I could use some good news! **

Oh, and **for people confused, this is not a multi-chapter story. This is a collection of one and two-shots with no overarching theme other than the season. The chapters are now labeled if they are one-shots or two-shots. **

Thanks for reading!


	9. Please Come Home for Christmas (Part 2)

Elliot stood slowly. He wore a green and khaki service uniform, a healing scar ran down his left cheekbone, and he looked like he hadn't gotten a good night's sleep in at least a week. Her heart stopped when she saw him, and tears nearly came to her eyes. She took three quick steps, wrapped her arms around him, and gave him the tightest hug that she had ever given. His arms wrapped around her and he placed his chin on her shoulder.

"I didn't think you were going to be home for Christmas." She whispered.

"Decision just came down a couple of days ago." He answered. "I didn't want to get your hopes up until I was sure."

_He made it home. Thank God he made it home. _

They finally broke their embrace, and Cragen approached them, placing a hand on Elliot's shoulder. "Liv, why don't you get your stuff and head out? Take a few days off."

Olivia nodded; she wasn't going to argue. "I'll go grab my coat."

She disappeared beyond the door of the office, and Cragen turned his gaze to Elliot. The detective approached him, and pat him on the shoulder. "Thanks for everything, Captain."

"You don't have to thank me." Cragen said. "Believe me, you've done enough."

"Done enough?" Elliot repeated.

"Look at the uniform you're wearing and you'll understand."

A small smile came across his face. "Merry Christmas, Captain."

"Merry Christmas, Elliot."

He walked out of the office, where Olivia had pulled on her jacket. They walked towards the elevator together. "Where are the kids? You're not spending Christmas with them?"

"I'm seeing them tomorrow." Elliot answered. "They're driving in from Jersey after presents in the morning, so tonight, I'm all yours."

When they stepped outside, he placed his cap on his head and noticed her staring at him. "What?"

"You look good." She said, turning her gaze forward.

Eliot smiled, offering her his arm. She looped hers through his. "Thanks."

They walked to Elliot's car, he opened the door for her, and they drove the short way to their apartment building. When they walked into her living room, he placed his cap down on the coffee table, and collapsed onto the couch, letting out a rough sigh.

"Tired?" Olivia asked, sitting down beside him.

He nodded, letting his eyes close slowly. "Maybe a bit."

"A bit?" Olivia asked. "You look exhausted, when's the last time you had a decent night's sleep?"

Elliot's eyes opened. "I was in Afghanistan, Liv, sleep wasn't really the first thing on my mind. I slept a bit on the plane over here." He slipped his arm around her shoulder, and pulled her close to him. "The important thing is, that I'm here now."

It wasn't the first time they had been this close. She leaned on his shoulder, set her head against his, even cuddled with him during those two weeks he stayed with her. She chalked it up to both of their loneliness, both of them wanting human contact. She rested her head against his shoulder, warmth spreading through her.

"Will you spend the night with me?" Olivia asked. "I mean, otherwise we'd be spending it alone, and…"

"Sounds great." He said, his hand rubbing lazy circles on her shoulder. "Let me go downstairs and get some clothes. I'll be right back."

He stood, she watched him leave, and walked into her bedroom to change. When he returned, he wore a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. He dropped onto the couch next to her, and pulled her close once more. She ran her thumb over the healing scar on his cheek. "Where did this come from?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "This kid in my unit stepped out from cover. I grabbed him, there was this explosion… I caught some shrapnel."

"Caught how much shrapnel?"

He sighed, and reached for the bottom of his shirt. She gasped audibly when she saw the side of his chest. Long, ugly scars ran down his skin. They looked brand new.

"Jesus, Elliot." She whispered, running her hand over the scars. Goosebumps rose on his skin. "When did this happen?"

"A few weeks ago." Elliot said, lowering his shirt. "I spend a couple of days at the clinic in Camp Leatherneck. It wasn't bad, Liv, it just hurt like a bitch."

"It could have been worse." She whispered.

He reached for her hand, and squeezed. "But it wasn't. I'm okay, Liv, and I'm going to stay that way."

She stared at him for a moment, and suddenly felt overwhelmed with her emotion for him. She placed her hand on his chest, and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the scar on his cheek. When she went to pull away, he placed his hand on the back of her neck, preventing her from moving. She stared into his eyes, which were deep, dark, and filled with something that she couldn't quite decipher. She'd seen every emotion in those eyes: rage against a child molester or rapist, pride for his children, happiness, pain (both physical and emotional), fear… but she had ever seen this before. She wasn't quite sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

Elliot hesitated for a moment longer, then moved in slowly and deliberately.

_He's gonna kiss me. _

_Elliot Stabler, my partner, is going to kiss me._

He stopped millimeters from her lips. They were so close that his breath tickled her skin. She felt his arm wrap slowly around her waist, fingers dancing over the small sliver of skin that was revealed from her shirt riding up. Her forehead fell against his, and as soon as he knew she wasn't going to pull away, his lips pressed against hers.

She'd imagined this kiss for years. Sometimes it was slow and loving, sometimes hard and passionate, and everything in between. None of that ever measured up to what she got. It was all of those things, all of things and more. His lips were dry and a bit chapped, no doubt due to all of his time in the desert, but it did nothing to lessen the kiss. It was the best one that she had ever been a part of. Her arm wrapped around him, and she returned the kiss, finally understanding what the emotion in his eyes was. It was love.

"El." She whispered as they broke apart.

"I'm sorry." He said, pulling away. "I shouldn't have done that, but… I couldn't help it."

"I'm not sorry." She answered.

"You're not?" He asked.

"No."

Elliot bit his lip, and nodded. "Would you regret it if I did it again?"

"Only one way to find out." She answered.

This time, there was nothing gentle about their kiss. He tangled his hand in her hair, pulled her in, and pressed his lips against hers. He nipped at her bottom lip, slipped his tongue into her mouth, and held her body tightly to his. By the time they broke apart again, she was laying flat on the couch and he was over her, his body pressed to hers.

"Sorry." He said breathlessly, leaning back. "Got a little carried away there."

"You have to stop apologizing." She whispered, following him. "I want this, El. As much as you do."

They kissed again, this time a short peck.

"I missed you so much." She whispered. Their foreheads were pressed together, their hands were clasped together, and her leg was wrapped around his.

He nodded. "I know. I missed you too, Liv. So much." His stomach growled loudly, and he chuckled. "I also missed food real food. MREs suck."

He jumped to his feet, and headed for the kitchen. "Got anything to eat in here?"

She followed him, unable to help the smile that spread across her face. "Yeah, I may be able to scrounge up something for you."

He opened the fridge, and immediately turned towards her. "A Christmas ham?"

She shrugged, leaning against him. "I didn't think anyone was going to be here, especially you. But yesterday, I just… got a feeling, so on the way home, I bought it."

He smiled, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "Well, that's going to be delicious tomorrow."

She reached around him, grabbed some cold cuts from the fridge, and guided him over to the table. He ate three sandwiches before he leaned back in his chair, sighing contently. "Thanks, Liv."

She nodded, smiling at him. "No problem. We should probably talk, though."

"Yeah, we probably should."

"We kissed." The thought made Olivia smile. "So… what does that make us?"

"I dunno." Elliot admitted, reaching across the table for her hand. "I just know that…I love you, Olivia. I've loved you for a long time. It took me until my divorce to realize it. That couple weeks we spend together were some of the best of my life, and… well, I'd give anything to have more like them."

She squeezed his hand, tears welling up in her eyes. She'd waited and wanted so long to hear her voice, and now that he finally said them, she couldn't believe it.

"I love you too, El." She whispered.

He stood, pulled her to him by the hand, and wrapped his other hand around her waist. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that."

"I think I'm just as happy." She said, setting her hand on his cheek.

He leaned in close. "Merry Christmas, Olivia."

"Merry Christmas, El."

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the reviews!


	10. Let it Snow (One-Shot)

Oh the weather outside is frightful

But the fire is so delightful

Since we've no place to go

Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow

Elliot peaked through the curtain over the window, and looked out at the night. Heavy flurries of snow fell from the sky, blanketing the city in white. The street below was as vacant as he had ever seen it… no cars, and especially no people.

A pair of arms wrapped around his midsection, and he smiled, turning towards the woman behind him.

"How is it out there?" She asked.

He leaned down, and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. "Still pretty bad."

Olivia grabbed his hand, and gently guided him away from the window. "Well, I didn't buy this fireplace for nothing. C'mon, sit with me."

Elliot wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they plopped onto the couch together. Her apartment was more decorated than he had seen it in the past eight years he's known her; she bought an electric fireplace and pinned a string of lights around it, and placed red candles on the top. There was a wreath above it, and she even got and decorated a Christmas tree. He'd helped her out with that one; they went out together to buy a set of ornaments and colorful Christmas lights.

The paper from the gifts they'd exchanged sat forgotten on the coffee table. He wore the new watch she bought him, and she the garnet earrings (garnet was her birthstone). Both of them agreed they wouldn't exchange any pricey gifts (especially Elliot, who had four children to buy for), but, of course, neither could resist.

Man, it doesn't show signs of stopping

And I've brought some corn for popping

The lights are turned way down low

Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow

"I don't think it's going to stop anytime soon." He said, dropping his head against hers as she rested it on his shoulder. "Looks like you're stuck with me."

"Just the way I like it." She answered.

He guided her chin upward so he could look her in the eye, and smiled. Their lips touched once more. It grew passionate quickly; he nibbled at her bottom lip, and then ran his tongue along it, almost asking her for permission. She granted it.

They ended up in her bedroom in a moment, laying on the mattress. She felt his hands working at the buttons on her blouse, and she welcomed it, reaching for his own dress shirt. His skin was soft and warm when she finally got the shirt off. She spent a moment running her fingers along his well-defined chest and stomach before reaching for his belt.

Goosebumps sprouted on her skin as he caressed her side. No matter where they were, she absolutely loved his hands on her bare skin. They made her feel warm, safe, and most of all, loved. He wasn't shy about displaying his feelings for her, and sometimes, it brought tears to her eyes. She never thought she would have someone that loved her this much, or that was completely devoted to her, but she had hit the jackpot with him. He was everything she wanted and more.

When we finally kiss goodnight

How I'll hate going out in a storm

But if you really hold me tight

All the way home I'll be warm

The next time Elliot looked through the window, the snow had stopped and plows were cleaning up the roads. They would be clear to drive on in no time. He returned to the warmth of her bed, and her arm immediately wrapped around him. "You're not leaving me, are you?"

He sighed, pulling her close. "Not yet. But I have to soon."

He wanted nothing more than to curl up with her under the blanket and not move for the rest of the night, but he knew that it wasn't possible. It was nearing quarter to nine, and Kathy would be dropping his children off at his apartment around nine forty-five. They were at her family's annual Christmas Eve party, and then Elliot would have them for the rest of the evening and Christmas morning.

They had been dating for months now, but he still wasn't ready to tell his children that there was another woman in his life, especially when the woman was someone they had known for a long time. Olivia respected that.

"They'll know this time next year." He mumbled into her ear. "I promise."

She held him tight, and kissed him once more. "No rush. I understand, El."

And the fire is slowly dying

And my dear we're still goodbying

But as long as you love me so

Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow

She watched him as he dressed, still wrapped up under her warm blanket. He finished buttoning his shirt, turned towards her, and smiled, approaching the bed. His hand came down on her cheek. Love swelled in his chest; he'd never felt anything like this for anyone else. He loved her more than life itself.

He leaned down, and gave her a sweet kiss. "You're coming tomorrow, right?"

She nodded. "I'll see you around eleven."

"Good." He whispered, resting his forehead against hers for a moment. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, El." She answered. "Goodnight."

When we finally kiss goodnight

How I'll hate going out in a storm

But if you really hold me tight

All the way home I'll be warm

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading. I know this was short, but I wanted to just give a quick, fluffy little one-shot. Hope you enjoyed. Please leave a comment with what you thought!


End file.
